Artificial plant are commonly made from all-plastic materials or from dead natural trunks or main stems and major branches to which are affixed artificial greenery such as small stems and leaves. Such dead natural trunks, main stems and major branches are customarily from the type of plant to be imitated.
Most artificial plants are ordinarily designed for indoor use and are of appropriate size for such use. Additionally, such indoor use artificial plants do not require the structural strength to withstand the extremes of nature such as summer heat and bright sun, winter cold and icing conditions, high winds and severe storms.
The giant saguaro simulated by the structure of the present invention is a large, often very large, outdoor plant growing up to 50 feet in height. Thus, the present artificial saguaro cactus is meant to be primarily an outdoor display and is designed to be structurally sound in an outdoor environment. Further, it is designed to withstand children or even adults playing or climbing upon it. In addition, it is designed to give the prickly, stickery, spiny appearance of the natural cactus but to be, in fact, not dangerous and not uncomfortable or painful for persons to come in contact with.